Night of the Bats
by Staccato-Tenuto
Summary: During a confrontation with Ra's a Ghul Cassandra Cain finds herself in Neo-Gotham where she meets the New Batman Terry. With tensions rising and a plot to destory the city at hand, she bands together with some interesting people from her past and future
1. Chapter 1

The night wasn't different than any other night that Cassandra went on patrol.

The cool wind billowed her cape as she stood on the roof of Wayne Enterprises.

The night was overall still from this height, of course everything seemed that way when you gazed over the city from God's perspective. Perhaps that's why some many hadn't found salvation. Everything when you look at it from so far away… seemed so peaceful and perfect.

The lights were the thing that gave the young heroine the biggest reality check. They twinkled calmly over the horizon and all around her, like a sick dream.

She leapt off the roof and released a jumpline, swinging to the next building over.

Whoosh.

Whoosh.

Whoosh.

Stories flew by her like chapters of a book. Almost like Gotham's personal story, a fairy tale.

Pulling the jumpline taut, she swung towards the ground. Landing silently and swiftly she slipped into the shadows to continue her patrol. The streets were full of businessmen and office workers, finishing their midnight shifts at whatever dreary job they slaved at. It was like a picture seeing them hustle by, on their phones with their wives or family. As she ducked into an old alleyway that reeked of trash and decay, she heard a faint cry for help. Breaking into a run she started after it.

A sick dream.

A realistic nightmare.

A goal that she would risk her life for.

It was all the same in Cassandra's eyes. Whirling around a corner she saw a couple being surrounded by a group of thugs, laughing and threatening the man that they would violate the girl if her didn't hand over his expensive coat and shoes. The girl sobbed as the obvious leader held a gun to her neck and said that if she shouted or cried anymore he would kill her then.

Sick, sick, bastards.

Cassandra leapt into the fight, the men didn't know what they were doing and within moments their unconscious bodies lay scattered on the dirty alley floor.

Picking up a purse she turned around to hand it to the woman, but she and her boyfriend had already disappeared into the night. Of course, people were afraid of power. That's the belied that Cassandra's father had brainwashed her with. Though he meant it in a darker form, she still found it to be her life's only truth.

With a small sigh she jumped back into the night, her element. As a foreshadow of her life, Batgirl's communicator beeped and she swiftly pulled it out, awaiting orders.

"Yes?" She asked into the small device.

Barbara's voice could soon be heard over the other line,

"I need you to check out a factory on the west side of town. There's a powerful heat signature coming from within and the buildings supposed to be abandoned," She paused a moment, typing could be heard over the line; "Also with the massive Arkham breakout it could be anyone. Stay alert." The line went dead and Batgirl slid the electronic into utility belt and went off towards the west side as quickly as she could.

(---)

As she arrived outside the factory, the outside seemed silent. It was almost to the point where she thought she could hear the smallest of sounds. Her senses went haywire as she listened for footsteps.

Nothing.

She crept closer to the building, trying to find a window she could peer through and find answers. It seemed like the entire building had been abandoned for decades. Where windows once were, there were shards of broken glass. The doors looked decrepit and made of mold. She lifted herself up and looked through one of these windows into the inside. There were about twenty or so armed men in there. Most were armed to the teeth with guns, grenades, and other types of weaponry.

She frowned, who would waste so much manpower the day after breaking out of Arkham…?

Her careful gaze scanned the room slowly. Until it fell on a large arch in the shadows, resting of the side of the room. A larger man wearing a dark blue ski mask stepped towards it and touched the side. The entire arch lit up and started to glow in the center.

It was a patrol of some sort. But who would need a patrol…?

She stepped away from the window and looked up at the roof, there had to be a way inside. Something she missed. Throwing a grapple hook she tugged on it to make sure it bit into the old roof. Pulling herself up she eventually stood up on the old factory roof. Sure enough there was an old ventilation duct sticking out of roof. Most buildings made during the 20th century had large enough vents for a person to slide down because they released so much waste into the air. Lucky for Cassandra, the factory had long been out of use and the vent was empty and safe for her to slide down. Attaching her grappling hook to the side of the vent, she hung on the rope and started to lower herself into the factory. It seemed like forever before she felt a flat, solid surface under her boots. Letting go of the rope, she slid onto her knees and started to crawl through the heating system, as she moved closer to the center of the factory, the vents got darker and darker. She quickly pulled out a small flashlight to guide her way. Insect shells, rats and cob webs seemed to have made the metal pipes their home. Still, she ignored these objects and focused on her main goal. Getting inside and figuring what the man in the mask was up to. Finally she reached a small beam of light, bursting through small cracks in the vent. Moving closer she found it was a metal cover. Pulling out a small tool set, she quickly unlatched the grate like object and pulled it inside the vet without a sound. Hanging onto the sides, she slid her head out and looked around. She was directly over the arch. It was almost too perfect for words.

Pulling herself back inside the vent she let her bottom half slide out of the vent first. Once she let go, she landed on the ground without a sound. The arch was glowing brighter then it previously had been.

Not a good sign. _Ever_.

Cassandra looked around anxiously. No one had noticed her, yet. She looked around for the man with the mask, finally her sharpened gaze located him standing on the side, reading over a piece of paper. She started towards him in a brisk run, careful to avert the attention of anyone who could spot her. Slipping into the shadows she crept towards the man. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted something, something familiar. Something too familiar to her. A crest was burned into the side of a wooden box. A crest she'd seen too much in her life.

The League of Assassins.

She stared at it, dumbfounded a moment. Until reality hit her.

A man came up behind her as quietly as he could, but Cassandra's enhanced senses heard him and she whirled on her heel, and dug her elbow into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As he fell to the ground, she kicked the side of his head and knocked him out. His friends had soon reacted and started towards her, guns ready and death written on their faces. She stood in a defensive fighting stance, a posture that dared them to come closer. As they prepared to fire, the man in the mask stood forward and held his hand in the air. Within seconds the men had lowered their weapons and looked to him for instruction.

"Cassandra…" He began in a low voice, "How nice to see you again."

He pulled his mask off and revealed himself to be someone Cassandra had hoped to never see again.

Ra's al Ghul.

Though she was shocked, she didn't show it. She knew better then to let people like him have that satisfaction. Everyone was an enemy, especially this man.

"What are you trying to do?" She demanded in a low, dark voice that she used to strike fear in her opponents.

He simply chuckled, "I don't see why I should ruin the surprise just now."

He nodded towards two men near her and they went towards her. Using their size and weight against them she threw them both to the ground and knocked the pair out within seconds. Ra's nodded, knowing full well the control and power she had been bred and trained with. He sent wave, after wave of men towards her, adding to the number each time. Batgirl didn't know where this man power was coming from and after a while it started to become tired some. The men she was fighting, were trained under the same man who had contributed to her development. They were loads harder than the average thug. She relished, however, the sound of defeat as she bashed through one enemy after another, Ra's watching amusedly off to the side.

"Enough!" He shouted in a commanding voice as Cassandra panted and struggled to catch her breath. She may have been born to be a weapon, but she still had certain limits.

He nodded to someone unseen and within seconds a large man came up behind her and held her arms to her sides. She struggled against the bond. There was no way to escape, the man was almost equivalent to Killer Croc's size, and definitely could not be human.

"I think we should test our new device… Don't you?" He asked the remaining men in the room. He was met with nods and chuckles from his loyal minions.

Batgirl stopped struggling and froze, Ra's was staring at her, then shifted his gaze to the arch.

He didn't mean to-

"Oh yes Cassandra. Since you were a failure of a bodyguard, perhaps you'll be a better guinea pig instead."

The man started to move her towards the arch and she tried everything in her power to break free of his grasp. She kicked, struggled clawed and punched but nothing seemed to work. Once she was face to face with the glowing aura that filled in the space within the arch. It was clear to Cassandra that she had a few options here. None of them pretty.

If Ra's had taken so much effort to set this up, it couldn't have been good.

If he was using her as a test, then he was afraid.

As the man started to throw Cassandra in she dropped a timed bomb by the device and activated it as she fell through the glowing light.

Where ever she ended up, it was better than letting that horrible man get there as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Terry slammed his foot into the side of one of the young gang members. It seemed like there were more and more every day. Two younger boys, who didn't seem older then twelve, ran at him with chains. Batman narrowed his eyes and leapt up and over them. They paused realizing that they had missed, but Terry came up behind them and slammed them into a nearby wall. They fell to the ground unconscious. The teenage boy looked around, had he really cleared them out that easily? It was apparent that he had. Running towards the Batmobile he heard the familiar ping in his cowl,

"Terry." Bruce's low gravelly voice began,

"What's up?" Terry asked seriously, he had to cancel plans with Dana that night so the old man had better keep him busy for a few hours.

"There's a high energy signature outside of Wayne Enterprises. Check it out and report back." He replied, Terry didn't say anything and quickly jumped inside his car. Setting the coordinates the machine flew towards the famous building in the center of the city.

A high energy signal…

Terry's mind raced through a number of different suspects, each could have contributed to the threat in some way or other.

_Guess I won't know until I get there. _ He mused mentally as the car came to the tower.

Leaping out he glided to the base level of the building, quickly he turned the stealth mode on his suit and disappeared into the surroundings. He turned the heat sensors on and searched the outer perimeter of the building. Nothing came up until-

"And bingo was his name-o." Terry commented to himself as he rounded the back and noted a spike in heat. The area was dark, mind for a large light coming from behind a dumpster.

Terry made his way over carefully, there didn't seem to be anyone nearby. As he moved closer to the light, it started to grow smaller and smaller, to the point where when he was in front of it, it disappeared.

_Weird_. He thought to himself,

"Hey, Bruce, I checked out the energy and-" He began before hearing a small groan on the ground next to him.

He pulled out a small light from his utility belt and searched for its source.

Suddenly the light caught a darkened cowl.

"Terry what's-"

"Bruce, you didn't hire a Bat_girl_ did you?" Terry asked as he widened the light to catch sight of the person's whole body.

"Of course not." Bruce replied in a low voice, "What's going on?" He repeated firmly.

"Well somebody wants to join the family I suppose." Terry replied kneeling down next to the girl to check her pulse and vitals.

The former dark knight was silent over the line.

"She's alive, for the most part, should I bring her to the cave?" He asked waiting for his mentors reply

"Take the mask off, what does she look like?" Bruce demanded finally, he knew it couldn't have been possible, one of his life's regrets was Cassandra disappearing while on patrol that night. He knew that she wouldn't have been able to handle an Arkham breakout but Barbara sent her to check the disturbance anyway. When her signal disappeared on the screen that night, so did the warehouse she was sent to investigate.

Terry started to pull the edge of her mask off, but an electric current shot through his costume, sent his communications system on the fritz, and turned off the stealth of his costume.

Cassandra started to stir. As she opened her eyes, the first thought that crossed her mind was, why someone was trying to take her mask off. As her vision cleared, a man wearing a similar cowl to her own was flexing his hand in pain, muttering something under his breath.

Slowly Cassandra sat up.

"Who are you?" She asked in a growling voice,

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The man replied coarsely

Cassandra jumped to her feet, ignoring the rush of vertigo that hit her as she did this.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around at the odd surroundings, the area seemed familiar, but off somehow.

"That doesn't matter right now." Terry replied standing up from his knelt down position, "Why are you wearing that costume. This isn't a game." The girl seemed to be staring him down. Her posture was firm and she stood in a defensive fighting stance.

"I know it's not, and who are you to tell me whether I can wear this costume or not? You're not Batman." She hissed at him.

Terry frowned at her, he kept trying to get his communications back up but the system seemed to be shut down, for the time being at least.

"I am Batman." He replied

"Bat_boy._" The girl insisted in a low voice, "Batman wears a cape." She held her own up for emphasis.

"You must be confused, why don't you come with me and we'll try to clear things up-" He began as he reached for her shoulder.

Cassandra's eyes widened as he moved towards her, in an act of defense she quickly twisted his wrist and flipped him on his back.

"Don't touch me." She snapped hostilely, she was being harsher than usual, but so far this man had proved to be nothing more than a threat to her.

Terry hit the ground and gasped, the fall had knocked the wind out of him. He certainly had not been expecting such an extravagant response.

Using this time Cassandra pulled a jumpline from her belt and shot it up at a roof across the street. As the man started to stand up Cassandra tugged the line and swung off into the night.

Terry frowned as he dusted his costume off.

"Terry what's your status?" Bruce's voice demanded, breaking the eerie silence.

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out myself." Terry replied as he started after her.

He had never seen someone actually use one of those lines, though Barbara had told him about it, he'd never actually seen the practice in person. And quite honestly the girl, whomever she was, was exceptionally skilled at evading him.

"Describe the costume." Bruce spoke to Terry, breaking the hero out of his focus.

"Dark, had a cowl like mine but more outdated."

"Was the mouth sewn across the ridge of the nose?" Bruce asked

"I couldn't tell it was too dark."

"Was there and insignia?"

"Yeah, it was the Bat-symbol but outlined in yellow. And she had a cape."

Batman glided towards her, but the girl managed to stay quite a distance away.

Bruce went silent,

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?" Terry asked, "I thought our relationship was more developed then this."

"Just try and catch her." Bruce barked after a few moments silence.

Terry rolled his eyes under his mask and flew after the girl.

(---)

Cassandra was lost.

The city was Gotham… but it wasn't.

At least it wasn't the Gotham she was used to.

She started to swing aimlessly from building to building, trying to get an idea as to where she was.

Of course her not being able to read the street signs didn't help much.

Finally she landed on the roof of a small diner, ducking into the shadows she waited.

For what, however she wasn't sure, her fate perhaps?

At the hands of a wannabe Batman. She hadn't done anything wrong, that she knew of.

She started to recollect the previous events and her head started to throb.

Ra's al Ghul.

He'd been there, he's been planning something…

An image of the arch scattered into her mind, she'd dropped a bomb.

Did it work?

Everything after she went into the arch was blank.

"I wouldn't bother running." A familiar male voice said from behind her.

Cassandra whirled around and swung her leg at him.

Terry, expecting such a response jumped back.

"Let me help you!" He shouted as he reached at his side and threw, what looked like to Cassandra, an extremely advanced set of bolas.

Leaping backwards she threw a batarang towards them and sliced the device right down the middle.

"Then, tell me where we are." She paused as she stood in her fighting stance. Ready to attack, if he tried anything suspicious.

**Sorry about the delay! I've been swamped with school and such. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this update! Please review =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you guys so much for faving me and this story! Also the reviews have been really helpful and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I've rewritten it about a hundred times… Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Batman related. At all. Except maybe the plot. But I'm sure someone at some point thought of it first.**

Batgirl narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. She really wanted an answer and she was not going to put up with this fool if he was going to beat around the bush with it.

"You're in Gotham," Terry stated with a frown.

"This is _not_ Gotham," Batgirl growled narrowing her eyes at him from behind the darkened cowl. Terry held up his hands in a weak, harmless gesture. So far she had proven to be nothing but a pain in the butt for him. A reason he was still missing that date with Dana.

"Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you," He assured her stepping a bit closer. He wanted to show her that he was a friend trying to help, not an enemy who wanted the worse. Batgirl watched him as he slowly advanced forward. If he was smart, he would have attacked and gotten the suspense over with. His element of surprise was gone at this point and she could easily dispose of him. He must have known this as well because the only thoughts that crossed Terry's mind were those of figuring out where she had come from. Batgirl looked out at the city for a second before snapping her eyes back to Terry.

"This cannot possible be Gotham," She began. "Wayne Enterprises is not the same."

She used Bruce's company as a key point in her city. It helped her navigate when she couldn't read anything. But it was different here, shifted or remodeled perhaps. Terry looked her like she was speaking in tongues.  
"Wayne Enterprises has been that way for years. Maybe you've hit your head, if you come with me we can go and-" Batgirl held up a hand and cut the boy off. There was a sign across the street that caught her attention. It looked like what Alfred had described as a calendar. It had dates and times on it. But the sign was different from the billboards she'd seen back home. This one moved like a television and the spots where dates were supposed to be shined with lights and movement. People smiling on the first spot, then frowned in the second one as they were caught in a downpour. But the clothes they wore and the items they used were odd. Almost futuristic. At a further inspection of the area she could see from the rooftop that a lot of the signs were like that. Batgirl looked at the road below, cars were floating by. She stopped in front of Terry who had watched this scene with slight curiously and amusement. She gripped him firmly by the front of his costume.

"What is the date today?" She asked firmly, as the images started to click together in a reel that reminded Batgirl of one of the futuristic movies Tim made her watch during their nights off. The pseudo Batman hesitated a moment as he recalled the information.

"July 26, 2040," He stated as he pulled away from her. "Did you forget a hot date?" He mocked with raised eyebrows at the girl's frozen response. Batgirl's blood seemed to have chilled. Perhaps he had gotten the date wrong. Or Scarecrow smoked her with his fear gas. Or Joker just killed her and this was her punishment for her life.

"Are you certain?" She asked moving her head slowly so her masked eyes met his, or at least she assumed so.

"Positive," Terry replied with a short nod as he double checked it in his cowl. Sure enough the date popped up in accordance to what he had said. Before the girl had a chance to speak Bruce's voice buzzed into Terry's ear.

"Bring her to the Batcave. We'll figure out things from there." The line cut off and Terry sighed.

"If you're lost, I can help you out," He offered. "You would just have to come with me." He pressed a button at his side. A few seconds later a large machine came near. Batgirl stared at it, awestruck. She'd never seen anything that impressive.

"This is the Batmobile," Terry explained as he climbed inside. "You coming?" It was at this point that Batgirl found that she had two options. One would be to let him leave without her, and she could try to find her way back home in this strange new place. Her second choice was on the opposite end of her first, she could ride with him and at least get a good idea of the layout of the city. She had to focus on the main goal which was getting home in one piece. Which meant she would have to find Ra's and figure out what he was up to, and she knew she couldn't do that alone. She started towards the "Batmobile" slowly, if this was a trap she knew she'd be able to get rid of this boy and anyone else who would get in her way with ease. She pulled her cape inside of the compartment with her and looked at Terry.

"All set?" He asked looking at her. Batgirl said nothing and simply looked out of the window, then back at him expectantly. "Of course," He muttered shaking his head and sealing the top. The machine came to life in seconds and he started to pull away from the rooftop. Batgirl watched the scene with a wide eyed, intrigued gaze.

"This is Gotham?" She questioned as they flew past buildings that shimmered back at them with impressive lights and glam.

"The one and only," He replied as he leaned into a turn. "Why are you so surprised? This city is famous for… well just about anything you can think of." Cassandra was quiet as she thought about the answer to that question. If she told him the truth then she risked exposing herself to Ra's, who could still very well be alive and in Gotham right now. Still, this boy claiming to be Batman seemed to have all of the bells and whistles. Just as she was about to say something, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Normally people wouldn't notice such a tiny detail, something that the original used to mark things as his own. Like an artist he had his own tiny signature on the every object he worked on. He had the same thing in his own Batmobile, most of the computers in the Batcave and even Cassandra's own Batcave. There was a way he worked the metal that was uniquely his own. It was the tiny welding on the machine that had Cassandra finally demanding answers.

"Where is he?" She asked in a low voice. Her tone threatened she'd hurt this little boy unless he gave her some answers.

"Batman? I'm Batman," Terry insisted once again as he leaned into a turn.

"You are an imposter," She growled. "Tell me what you have done to him." Terry sighed to himself as they neared Wayne Manor.

"Look, everything will make sense in a bit, 'kay? Just be patient." How dare _he_ be the one to lecture _her_ on patience. Still, to aggravate him further would only keep her answers away. So with a curt nod, she waited silently for them to arrive where they were headed. As he maneuvered through the winding path that lead to the Batcave, Terry contemplated the idea of blindfolding the girl. He knew Bruce would throw a fit if he found she was a complete stranger. Still, the teenage boy had a feeling that the elder man knew what he was doing and just making Terry his errand boy. _Again_.

"We're here," He muttered quietly as the landing area for the Batmobile came into view. He touched the grand and soon everything fell silent. He wasn't sure what to do, or what was about to happen. With Bruce, it could have been anything. The roof slid open and Terry started to climb out, offering a hand to help the girl, but was rejected with cool indifference. Suddenly her head snapped towards the main computer station. She furrowed her brow under her darkened leather cowl and grabbed Terry by the waist, pulling him to the ground. Above them, a laser shot towards the back of the cave startling thee bats that lurked there. But that was just the beginning. The shots came from all around and the girl started to move swiftly through the area. It was apparent that the lasers were targeted for her and not Terry. He stayed crouched behind the back of the Batmobile, watching her dance rhythmically through the area. She definitely knew what she was doing. Which brought up the same question- _what did Bruce know that he didn't? _Finally it all stopped and the two were covered in a sheet of silence.

"Cassandra," Bruce called from the top of the cave. He had a remote switch in his hand. The girl responded by throwing a Batarang as quickly as she could in the direction of the lasers. One of the weapons fell to the ground with a thud.

"That test was not fair," She countered as the former-vigilante dodged the weapon as it came towards him with ease.

"I just had to make sure…" He murmured, trailing off at the end. The girl- _Cassandra_- started her way towards him. Utterly confused, Terry stood up and began to demand answers.

"Wait, you two know each other!?" He exclaimed, shoving a finger in Cassandra's direction. "Why didn't you let me in on this Bruce?" The old man narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because I haven't seen her in over fifty years. _That's_ why." He growled in response. Terry immediately silenced hearing this and followed the pair towards the main computer. Cassandra had noticed that quite a few things had changed since the last time she was in this room. The computers had been updated, new trophies added to his famous display and a line of costumes covered the back wall. Chillingly enough, a copy of her own leather faced cowl stared at her as she followed Bruce. She felt like she was a ghost, seeing everything change while she wasn't there. It was eerie how quickly he must have assumed she was dead.

"Where's Barbara?" She asked finally as Bruce sat down at the main computer and turned to face the pair.

"She's the commissioner," He answered.

"Tim?"

"Living as a civilian."

"Dick?"

"Left to make his own name," He replied. Terry couldn't help but notice the unwritten past between the two. It was like they could communicate with their movements. A simple shuffle, an itch, and they both knew everything that had happened between her disappearance and what happened while she was gone.

"I see, he did anyways want to be his own man," She responded lightly as she looked at the computer. "Things haven't changed too much then."

"Besides my aging gracefully, you're right." Terry couldn't help but stifle a laugh at this. Both Cassandra and Bruce sent a look his way. He cleared his throat and shrugged. After finishing his infamous "batglare" towards the younger boy, he turned his attention back to Cassandra. "We looked for you for months," He explained. As usual there was no emotion in his tone. He was just declaring the facts. It kind of hurt Batgirl a little, hearing this, she always thought of him as a father figure and knowing he didn't have an ounce of emotion for her supposed death, stung.

"I understand," She replied as she tugged at her mask and pulled the cowl off of her head. "You had to continue with the mission." He nodded.

"You were one of the best, still are probably." Terry rolled his eyes under his mask. Somehow Bruce saw this and snorted. "She bested you, did she not?"

"Only because she got a lucky shot in," He retorted with a scowl in her direction. He still wanted to know why Bruce had left so much of his past out with him. First there was the Joker… and now this. What else had he kept from him?

"Where's Stephanie?" She asked quietly in reference to her old friend.

"She left, years ago to travel the world," The sound of his voice implied that there was a whole story between the lines.

"Who's Stephanie?" Terry asked arching an eyebrow.

"A friend," Cassandra replied when it was clear Bruce wouldn't. "She was also known as the Spoiler."

"And later Batgirl," Bruce added. "Things started to change… shortly after you left. But since you're here now, we might be able to get you back and change the course of history."

"What happened?" She asked, unsure as to why Stephanie would be allowed to wear _her_ costume.

"You shouldn't find out too much," He warned. She remained silent and allowed him to continue. "Do you know what happened that night?" He asked as he typed at the computer. Files from the years past appeared. Batgirl stared at it, trying to figure out the strange symbols, while Terry read from over her shoulder.

"Ra's Al Ghul," She recalled as the events unfolded in her mind. "He was up to… something and I was used as a test for this device." She frowned.

"What did it look like?" Terry asked before Bruce could get a word in. She traced an archway in the air.

"An arch, with letters across it," She replied.

"Do you know what they said?" He asked. She sent a sad look towards Bruce and let out a small sigh.

"No, I do not." The room was quiet, mind for Bruce's typing on the computer. He was already coming up with a plan. Typical Batman behavior. Cassandra felt herself grow happy at the familiarity of the whole scene. She expected Alfred or Tim to run in at any second now. But as she glanced towards the entrance to the cave, it was darkened.

"We need to go to the last place you went before you disappeared," Bruce said in his planning voice. The coordinates appeared on the screen and instantly downloaded to Terry's suit.

"Got it," He responded as he recognized the area. He started towards his car.

"Bring her with you," Bruce demanded, causing the boy to stop in his tracks. Cassandra looked at Bruce with a confused expression until he explained his actions. "You would know where to look and your senses will help." He turned to the computer, which showed he was done. Batgirl nodded and scooped her mask off the computer and pulled it over her head, running to catch up with Terry. Batman didn't bother arguing with Bruce. He knew it would be futile anyway. As long as she didn't get into his way, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to have backup.

"Let's go then," He said as they hopped into the Batmobile and took off in the direction of the old warehouse.

**Bum bum bummmmm! I wonder what surprises are in store for our heros? And what happened to the rest of the Batclan? All this and more in the next episode of my fic!**

**-PS, reviews are always nice motivators for new chapters. =]**


End file.
